Bad Day For Streaking
by Baz The Storyteller
Summary: Panty wants to go streaking with Brief at the Summer Football game. But as the title says, she picked a bad day for streaking.


BAD DAY FOR STREAKING

Today, the Summer football game was playing in Daten City Stadium. Daten City against a rival city, Enfer City. Panty had the bright idea of streaking across the pitch. Really, she's doing this just for attention. The match was going to be live on TV and Panty wanted Stocking to record it on the TiVo. Panty was getting ready to leave, until much to her dismay, Brief arrived. Panty as always wants that little shit to just leave her alone for once. Then, Stocking had an idea. She whispered the idea into Panty's ear. Panty had an evil look on her face as she demanded Brief to come with her. Since Brief is a hopeless love sick fool, he would do anything for Panty. ANYTHING. Poor bastard.

So, Panty and Brief arrived at the stadium. Panty and Brief go into the Enfer City team's locker room just after the football players have changed. Panty said to Brief that they were going to go streaking across the pitch. Brief was unsure and said "Er, I really don't know. Panty. I mean, my mom's a huge football fan and I don't think she'd appreciate it if revealed myself in public." "C'mon, don't be a little bitch." said Panty. "You have an ERNORMOUS cock. You'll be famous. You'll be the most popular kid at school. All the girls will want you." "But, I don't want any other girls. I just want you." said Brief. "Whatever." said Panty. "Now quit your whining and strip!"

Back at home, there was a fax. Garterbelt looked at the sheet and it said "Football". It is possible that the Enfer City football players were ghosts. Stocking had to go to the stadium and bring the Ghost detector with her.

NOTE: The Ghost detector is a remote control with an antennae that can shoot a beam that can detect ghosts

Garter wanted to stay at home and record the game on the TiVo, incase Brief did actually streak. He could watch it anytime he wanted.

So, Panty and Brief were completely naked and ready to bear all to the world. They left the locker room. Unaware that Scanty and Kneesocks were hiding in one of the lockers. They came out of the locker and picked up Panty and Brief's clothes. They ran back into the locker again and closed the door.

Stocking found herself a seat at the stadium. She had the ghost detector ready. The game had started and the Daten City team had their asses kicked already by the Enfer team. Panty and Brief were at the entrance of the pitch. They were ready to run. Stocking pointed the Ghost detector at the Enfer City team and pressed the button. The beam came out of the antennae of the remote control and hit one of the Enfer City players. The beam turned red. The Enfer City Team were ghosts. The Enfer City team knew that they've been caught out and turned into their real forms. They grew sharp teeth and had glowing red eyes.

The audience and the Daten City team ran for their lives. Stocking jumped onto the pitch and began fighting the Enfer City team. "Where the hell are you, Panty?" she thought. "You've picked a bad day for streaking!"

Panty and Brief ran back to the Enfer City team's locker room. Their clothes were gone. Where were they? They noticed that one of the lockers appeared to be opened. They opened up the locker and saw that inside is a big, long, tunnel.

They go inside the locker and walk down the long tunnel. They make it to the end and saw that they were in a huge cinema like room and there is a huge TV showing the chaos going on in the pitch. Scanty and Kneesocks were sitting on chairs eating sushi and drinking margaritas.

Above them is a clothes line with Panty and Brief's clothes hanging on them. Scanty and Kneesocks notice Panty and Brief. "Ah, Anarchy. You're just in time." said Scanty. On the TV, Stocking was shown fighting the Enfer City team. She slashes and swipes at them, cutting them to pieces. But they just repair themselves because they can't die unless Panty and Stocking kill them together.

"Your sister is having fun beating off several men." said Kneesocks to Panty. "I thought that was meant to be ___your_ job." Panty stared at the clothes up on the clothes line. Scanty said "If you want your clothes, come and get them!" Scanty pulled out her pistols and fires them at Panty. Panty runs behind several chairs to shield herself from the bullets as they hit the chairs. Kneesocks, on the other hand is admiring Brief's penis. She takes her camera out and takes a photograph of it.

"Stockin', where the fuck are you?" thought Panty as she dodges Scanty's bullets.

"Panty, where the fuck are you?" thought Stocking a she fights off the Enfer City team.

"Brief, where the fuck are you?" said Garterbelt as he sits at home staring the TV, eagerly waiting for Brief to streak on the field.

Just then, on the football pitch, See Through drives in through the entrance and behind the wheel is Chuck. He runs over the football team, knocking them over like bowling pins. Then the Deamon sisters' car appears with Fastener driving it. He drives it over to See Through. Chuck drives away as Fastener chases after him. Chuck then hits the breaks as the Deamon Sisters' car hits the back of See Through and goes flying into the air and crashes through the side of the pitch.

In the cinema, Scanty stopped firing for a minute as she heard the crash. The wall then smashes open as the car falls straight into the cinema. There is a huge hole where the wall was. Panty and Brief run out of the cinema and into the pitch. They see the Enfer City team as they really are. Stocking ran over to Panty and took her own panties off. She gives them to Panty. Panty takes them and sniffs them. "Ugh, they smell funny. You didn't piss yourself, did you?" she asked. "Will you just use them, Alanis Morissette?" said Stocking. "And after we take these ghosts out, put your clothes on. I'm sick of looking at your naked body." "Brief isn't. He's had a hard on all day." said Panty.

Panty turned the panties into her gun and they started killing all the Enfer City team. The Deamon sisters got into the car. They've had enough. "Au revior, angels." They said as they drove off. The Enfer City Team were destroyed and Panty and Brief have their clothes back on. The church bell rang and the audience and Daten City football team come back in the stadium and look around. Panty and Stocking collect their coins. Panty talked to Brief. "Well, I can see you've got balls after all. Not to mention you've had a hard on through out this whole thing to boot." She looks around at the audience who are disappointed that there is no game because there is no opponent team.

Panty thinks for a minute. What can she do to cheer the audience up? She had the perfect solution. She looked at Brief and said "Why don't we give them a show, huh?" She then stripped off again and so does Brief. Panty grabs Brief and brings him to the ground. She has sex with him on the spot. "You've earned this, Geek Boy! You've earned this!" she cried as she went faster and faster.

Back at home, Garter is happy and is recording it on the TiVo.

Brief's parents are watching it on their TV. Brief's mother is in shock, but his father just says "I didn't know he had it in him."

The crowd chant, whoop and holler. Stocking doesn't want to see this. So, she just walked off to the snack bar.

THE END


End file.
